


Those Summer Afternoons

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-06
Updated: 2000-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temperature just keeps going up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Summer Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted here for archival purposes.

Sitting on their front porch, sipping lemonade, Betty and Shirley could not have been more content with the world.

"I love this hot weather, how about you, Shirl?"

"It's absolutely divine."

"What did they say the temperature was going to hit again?"

"Ninety-something, I think."

"Good... very good." Betty paused. "Do you think he'll take any more off if it gets hotter?"

Shirley studied Heero, who, shirtless and wearing a tatty pair of cut-offs, was mowing his lawn, and shrugged. "Well, I don't know that there's much more he *can* take off, without getting hauled in for public indecency."

Betty, paying close attention to the way Heero's muscles flexed under his sweat-gleaming skin, sighed in disappointment. "But, honestly, Shirl, who on this street do you think would turn him in?"

Shirley tore her eyes away from Heero momentarily, glancing up and down the quiet suburb at the various housewives who'd all found excuses to be outside. "Good point."

Betty chuckled, then squealed quietly. "Duo's coming out, too!"

Shirley jerked her attention back to Duo, who'd emerged from the house with a rolled up towel and a bottle of sunscreen. Stretching theatrically, he scrutinized the lawn, then chose a spot and unrolled his towel, seeming to ignore the fact that his husband wasn't quite finished mowing the grass.

Heero stopped the lawnmower. "I don't suppose you could sunbathe in the back yard, baka."

"The light's better here in the front," Duo grinned. He waved the bottle at Heero. "Put sunscreen on my back for me?"

Heero sighed, giving in to Duo's whims. Leaving the lawnmower where it was, he crossed the yard to Duo and took the bottle.

"I love these summer afternoons," Shirley sighed contentedly.


End file.
